Diggersby
|-|Bunnelby= Summary Bunnelby, the Digging Pokémon, is a small bipedal rabbit introduced in the Generation VI series of games, Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. It is the pre-evolved form of Diggersby. Using its oversized and surprisingly strong ears, Bunnelby is able to dig large burrows and tear through thick roots with ease. |-|Diggersby= Summary Diggersby, the Digging Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bunnelby. Diggersby sports a much more dirty look than its pre-evolution, with mud covering its cheeks, its stomach and the tips of its ears, which have now grown into large arms. These ears are powerful enough to effortlessly lift boulders that weigh over a ton, and thus are very helpful at excavation sites. |-|Shiny Bunnelby= Summary Bunnelby, the Digging Pokémon, is a small bipedal rabbit introduced in the Generation VI series of games, Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. It is the pre-evolved form of Diggersby. Using its oversized and surprisingly strong ears, Bunnelby is able to dig large burrows and tear through thick roots with ease. |-|Shiny Diggersby= Summary Diggersby, the Digging Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bunnelby. Diggersby sports a much more dirty look than its pre-evolution (although its shiny form makes the 'dirt' a white colour), with mud covering its cheeks, its stomach and the tips of its ears, which have now grown into large arms. These ears are powerful enough to effortlessly lift boulders that weigh over a ton, and thus are very helpful at excavation sites. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Low 7-C with Huge Power | High 7-C, Low 7-B '''with Huge Power '''Name: Bunnelby | Diggersby Origin: Pokemon Gender: Either male or female (50% chance of either) Age: Varies Classification: Digging Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Via Defense Curl, Agility as well as Quick Attack), Statistics Reduction (Via Leer, Mud Slap and Mud Shot), Earth Manipulation (Via Earthquake), Negation (Odor Sleuth negates forms of intangibility and evasion), Paralysis Inducement (Via Bounce), Damage Boost (Via Facade), limited Healing (Via Cheek Pouch), Status Effect Inducement, Dynamax, Strong Resistance to Ghost type attacks | Same as before to a greater extent, plus Martial Arts, Resistance to Rock, and Poison type attacks, Strong Resistance to Electric type attacks Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea), Small Town level with Huge Power (Huge Power doubles Bunnelby's offensive power) | Small City level (Comparable to Pokémon of this level), Small City level+ with Huge Power (This ability doubles Diggersby's offensive power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Sub-Relativistic (Can catch and dodge thrown, flung, or hurled items. Pokémon throw things much heavier at .034c) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can learn the HM Strength, and move boulders calculated of this strength) | Class 50 (Stronger than before, and can lift boulders weighing over a ton with ease) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Can harm Pokémon comparable to itself with physical strikes), Small Town level with Huge Power | Small City Class (Can harm Pokémon comparable to itself with physical strikes), Small City level+ with Huge Power Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Small City level Stamina: High (It can last for a long time fighting other Pokémon) | Very High (Diggerby has more endurance than its pre-evolution, and is capable of digging non-stop for an entire night. As a fully evolved rodent, Diggersby should be comparable in stamina to Raticate) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Numerous items via pickup, although the only two combat applicable items are the Leftovers (which regularly heals Diggersby by small amounts) and the King's Rock (which make Diggersby's attacks have an increased chance to flinch). Intelligence: Above average (Pokémon are hardwired naturally for battle, and Bunnelby and Diggersby are no exceptions. They are also both competent diggers that help out at construction sites) Weaknesses: Fighting-Type Moves (in-verse weakness) | Same as before, plus a weakness to Grass, Water and Ice type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Pickup:' Non-combat applicable; after a fight, Bunnelby may find a random item on the ground. *'Cheek Pouch:' When Bunnelby eats a berry of any kind, it will heal a decent chunk of its health. *'Huge Power:' This ability doubles Bunnelby's attack potency. Note that this does not boost the potency of Mud Slap or Mud Shot. |-|Learnset= *'Tackle:' A physical attack in which Bunnelby charges and slams into the target with its whole body. *'Agility:' Bunnelby relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. *'Leer:' The foe is given an intimidating leer with sharp eyes. The target's Defense stat is reduced. *'Quick Attack:' Bunnelby lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. *'Double Slap:' The target is slapped repeatedly, back and forth, two to five times in a row, generally using Bunnelby's large and powerful ears. *'Mud Slap:' Bunnelby hurls mud in the target's face to inflict damage and lower its accuracy. *'Take Down:' A reckless, full-body charge attack for slamming into the target. This also damages Bunnelby as recoil. *'Mud Shot:' Bunnelby attacks by hurling a blob of mud at the target. This also lowers the target's Speed stat. *'Double Kick:' The target is quickly kicked twice in succession using both feet. *'Odor Sleuth:' Enables an intangible target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit. *'Flail:' Bunnelby flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health the user has, the greater the move's power. *'Dig:' Bunnelby burrows deep under the ground and launches out of the ground later on to attack. *'Bounce:' Bunnelby bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Super Fang:' Bunnelby chomps hard on the target with its sharp front fangs. This cuts the target's health in half. *'Facade:' Bunnelby attacks the opponent with a strong tackle that doubles in power if Bunnelby is afflicted by a status condition. *'Earthquake:' Bunnelby sets off an earthquake that strikes every opponent around it. *'Hammer Arm:' Diggersby only. Diggersby swings and hits with its strong, heavy fist. It lowers Diggersby's Speed, however. *'Rototiller:' Diggersby only. Diggersby tills the soil; this extremely potent ability makes it easier for plants to grow. *'Bulldoze:' Diggersby only. Diggersby creates an earth-based shock wave which lowers the speed of those it hits. *'Swords Dance:' Diggersby only. Diggersby performs a frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit and sharply raise its attack potency. |-|Egg Moves= *'Defence Curl:' Bunnelby curls up to conceal weak spots, raising its durability. *'Rollout:' Bunnelby rolls into the opponent with incredible speed. As this move gains momentum, its power increases drastically. This move's power is also doubled if Bunnelby has used defence curl prior to this attack. *'Spikes:' Bunnelby lays a trap of spikes at the opponent's feet. The trap hurts the opponent every time they step on it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Rodents Category:Rabbits Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users